Hermione Woke Up
by Domitan
Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning...and discovers someone who is more than willing to show her around the school... Between finding the ticklish pear, and winning Quidditch, Hermione makes time with a handsome young man. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Hermione woke up, scrunched the covers off of her sleepy self, and slipped her feet into a pair of hideous hot-pink, bejewelled slippers that had been a gift from Ginny last Christmas. "They clash with my hair!" was all Ginny had had as an excuse! Hermione yawned, stretched, and padded down the stairs to the bathroom to freshen up. As she passed through the door of the common room enroute to the bathrooms, she noticed that no one else was awake yet. _Lazy oafs, _she grumbled to herself. _Sleeping in on a Saturday! No time for homework._ Hermione herself was not such a morning person, but we'll deal with that later. In the bathroom, Hermione doused her face in ice cold water. Running a quick hand through her hair, Hermione descended the Grand Staircase and headed towards the Great Hall for a hearty breakfast. When she got to the door that led to the Hall, she noticed that it didn't look quite right. It seemed, less aged somehow. And there were different pictures beside it. Hermione shrugged and pushed open the door.

As per usual, she was the first one to come downstairs. It was only 6AM, after all. No sense in wasting a morning sleeping when there was homework to be done. Hermione had just tucked into a plateful of French toast laden with cinnamon sugar when the next students began to arrive. A couple Ravenclaws sat down at their house table and began discussing something seemingly important. A lone, surly Slytherin loaded his plate with bacon and went to sit in a corner by himself. A dozy looking bunch of Hupplepuffs meandered in and flopped down on their bench. Hermione didn't recognize anyone, and soon went on her way to the library.

The halls looked slightly unfamiliar as Hermione made her way to her one refuge in Hogwarts. The pictures didn't seem right. In fact, her favourite portrait of a portly man in an armchair reading a book upside down was missing. Perhaps Filch had taken it down for cleaning. Hermione opened the library door, expecting to see Madam Pince sitting austerely at her desk. Instead, the desk was empty. Hermione went to the Transfiguration section and tried to find the new study guide for her NEWTS coming up. Professor McGonagall had said that it should be in the library within the week. After seven minutes of fruitless searching, she gave up and pulled out her favourite Transfiguration book. She opened its pages to smell that familiar old-book smell, but instead, it smelled...new... Maybe there was a new copy, she thought. In any case, Hermione sat down and began to read.

Who knows how long she sat there, but she began hearing some snickering coming from somewhere close by. Probably Ron and Harry up to something or other, she thought disapprovingly to herself. She ignored them and continued reading. Soon, she was disrupted again, this time by someone speaking directly to her. "Hey darlin'. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here? I'd be glad to show you around."

Hermione looked up and said, "I'm in seventh year, you idiot. How long have you been...Oh my!"


	2. The Ticklish Pear

**A/N Well, here you go! Chapter two is up! I haven't really written anything in ages, but now it's summer. Time is unlimited for two short months...enjoy it while you can!**

Hermione was looking up into a face much younger than she remembered it. This boy had beautiful black hair and a sort of impish grin on his face. He was very handsome, but Hermione knew him as an older, gaunter man, Harry's godfather, to be exact. "Sirius?" she murmured. "But I don't understand..."

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Sirius looked very confused.

Realization suddenly hit Hermione and she made a quick decision right then and there. "I'm Hermione Granger. And yes, I'm new here. I'm in seventh year, but I've just been transferred from another school. I'd very much like to be shown around." Sirius, still slightly confused, offered Hermione his arm, and winked at a still snickering group of boys behind the next book shelf.

"And this is a still-life of some fruit. Very boring." Sirius has been giving Hermione the abbreviated tour of Hogwarts for the past 45 minutes. It was a very large castle, after all. "Now if you'll follow me, we can compare this painting to a still life of a bowl of oranges just down the..."

"Wait a minute, Sirius. Just let me try something for a second." Hermione walked up to the painting and began tickling one of the 17 pears in it.

"What exactly, may I ask, are you doing?" Sirius was peering curiously at Hermione through his beautiful black hair. He was beginning to wonder if his latest conquest was completely sane. Just as he was about to turn and leave her alone while he still had the chance, the painting swung upward, revealing a large, bustling room. The delicious aroma of expertly cooked food wafted into the corridor. "Voldemort's nipples! (**A/N: if you've seen potter puppet pals Wizard Swears, hoorah! If you haven't, go watch it right now. I don't mind;))** How in the world did you know that?"

Before Hermione could answer, Sirius' friends emerged from their hiding place behind an old wardrobe. Hermione gave Sirius 'the look', and he looked away and reddened slightly. "Wicked! Sirius, you can't keep this girl to yourself anymore! Uhh, what's your name again?"

Hermione noticed Sirius' friends for the first time. She took a double take as she saw Harry. "H-Hermione" Hermione stuttered, at a loss for words. Then she noticed the Harry's eyes. They weren't as green as they used to be. In fact, they were a brilliant blue. _Well, duh! _She thought to herself. _I should have known!_ _It's not Harry, it's his dad! _Still, it was quite surprising to meet someone who's dead in your time.

"I'm James, James Potter. These are my friends Remus Lupin-"

Lupin bowed grandly. "At your service."

"-and Peter Pettigrew."

"The pleasure is all mine." said the mouse-ish looking boy nervously.

"And of course, you've already met Sirius Black." James finished, looking pleased with himself.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. I was a little nervous coming here. I mean, I am in seventh year after all, and I don't know anyone yet. But in any case, let's take a look at the kitchens. In my experience, house elves will give you just about anything you want!" With that, Hermione led the way into the kitchens. The dumb-founded quartet followed.

The next hour passed rather pleasantly. The five seventh-years feasted on every good food they could imagine. By the time they left, they were completely stuffed. As they clambered through the portrait hole, James asked, "Now which pear is it again? I need to remember how to get to this place again." Hermione pointed it out for him. "Thanks a million! Now we can get food for our after-Quidditch parties!" The rest of the guys cheered! "Hermione, you just secured our roles as the coolest guys in Hogwarts!" James began swaggering out in front of the group. Hermione had heard that James was a little pig-headed, but now she had actually experienced it first hand. "So, what house are you again Hermione?"  
Hermione had to think fast. "Umm, I think it's called Ravenclaw or something."  
"What a pity," said James shaking his head. "We're all in Gryffindor. Although, since you're new, I'm sure we could sneak you in to the common room. C'mon, we'll show you the way!"  
Hermione had chosen Ravenclaw because it was her second favourite house, and she knew that someone would notice she didn't have a bed in the Gryffindor dorms. She figured she would just find the Room of Requirement. After all, she would require a room eventually. With that thought in the back of her mind, Hermione happily followed James and his band to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

**A/N I'm planning on a few short chapters. I'm not planning on making this super-long. Please review...it makes me ever so happy!!**


	3. The Infamous Lily Evans

**A/N Well, after more than a year, I've finally decided to finish this story...tonight! So stay tuned!**

"James! Where have you been? I've been looking for you since after breakfast!" A whirlwind of reddish hair leapt at James from across the room and started snogging him. Hermione smiled bemusedly to herself. Apparently Lily had forgiven James for all his escapades of the previous years. "Look! I made you something!" From her school satchel, Lily produced a red and gold tie. No wait, a tie with a Golden Snitch on it, no a broomstick. "I've charmed it to switch images depending on what mood you're in. Aren't I clever?" Apparently Lily had dropped her smart-alecky aloofness in favour of complete and utter sappiness.

"Uh, yeah, it's great Lils."

"Let me put in on you." Lily then made a great fuss about positioning the tie just right on James' handsome neck. "Ooh, you look lovely!" Lily turned around and glared at Remus, who was snickering. "Well, what's so funny, Remus?"

"N-nothing Lily." Remus glanced at Sirius and then began guffawing. James turned beet red and try to disappear into his collar. It wasn't working, for Lily grabbed him by the ears and gave him a big kiss. Hermione let out an accidental giggle at that. Lily whirled around, spotted Hermione, and narrowed her eyes in a sort-of glare.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Hermione Granger. I've just transferred from Hogwarts for my last year of school." Hermione was doing her best to play up the role of innocent exchange student, and so far it was working.

"Well, there are no free beds in the girls' dormitory, so you must not be a Gryffindor," Lily sniffed.

Taken slightly aback at how prissy Lily appeared to be, Hermione replied, "You're right. I'm actually in Ravenclaw. These fine young gentlemen have been touring me around Hogwarts this morning." Behind her, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all bowed deeply, but James turned very red. Suddenly, Lily stormed up to Hermione and slapped her across the face. Then, she rounded on James, and burst into tears.

"How could you, James! You know I don't like you talking to other girls." Sobbing, she turned on her heel and ran out of the room. When the coast was clear, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. James just looked like a big red tomato with facial features.

"S-sorry about that!" said Sirius, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Ever since they started dating last month, Lily has been insufferable. 'Ooh, you look lovely!'" he mocked, turning to James. He and Remus burst out in fresh peals of laughter. James just muttered something unintelligible and tried to remove the tie (which was now flashing between a tomato and a Dungbomb), but not having much luck, tried to sink as far into his collar as possible without transfiguring himself into a turtle. Hermione, taking pity on him stepped closer and tried to release him from the clutches of Lily's horrid gift. As she bent to untie the tie, Hermione's hand brushed against James' chin, and she felt a little tingle go through her body. James' tie switched to a pattern of pink and purple hearts floating on their maroon background. Embarrassed, Hermione quickly untied it, and handed it to James, who was still blushing furiously.

Clearing his throat, Remus said, "Hermione, you should come watch the Quidditch match after lunch. It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and we're a shoo-in to win. They've got Sirius' brother playing Seeker, and he's not bad, but the rest of the team doesn't stand a chance, especially when Regulus is too busy trying to chase James around the pitch to coach his team properly." James grinned slightly at this, and his blush started to subside a bit.


	4. The Room of Requirement

**A/N So, after this, there's one more chapter! I think...**

Four hours later saw the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team (carrying James on their shoulders) marching triumphantly to the Common Room. James had easily snagged the snitch from its hiding place between the twigs of Regulus' broomstick, and Gryffindor had won by 300 points. Hermione had been invited up for the festivities; seeing as no one really knew where she came from, no one cared that she came along for the fun. Sirius and Remus disappeared, but returned (quicker than the Weasley twins had ever managed) with arms full of Butterbeer and sweets from Hogsmeade. A rowdy party ensued, which only stopped when a much younger and far more harassed-looking McGonagall arrived in her tartan dressing gown. James, who had been trying to give Lily the slip for the entire night, was talking to Hermione in a corner. Hermione was enjoying her conversation, for, in addition to be really stuck up, James was actually quite intelligent. They were discussing the humane aspects of Transfiguring animals when James spotted Lily on his radar. Hermione watched her walk closer, carrying James' discarded tie with an offended look on her face. James caught Hermione's eye, grinned, and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers. Lily stopped stock still, screamed, and ran away.

Hermione tried to push James away. This was wrong. This was her best friend's dad. This was _weird_. James took the hint and started to pull away, but as he did so, Hermione felt a strange emotion overcome her. She knew that James had really only kissed her to get back at Lily, but she liked it. And now she didn't want him to stop. She curled her hand around his head and brought his face closer to hers. Slightly shocked, James' eyes widened, then closed gently as he leaned into Hermione's kiss. He moved his hands down to Hermione's waist, and she ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. They started edging towards the Fat Lady's portrait, oblivious to the students heading up to their dormitories for the night.

Before either of them knew it, James and Hermione were running hand in hand through the deserted corridors, giggling. Every once in a while, they stopped and snogged for a bit before continuing. Hermione was obviously leading him somewhere. "Where are we going, Mione?" James asked.

Hermione smiled at her favourite nickname. "Someplace special. Somewhere we can be alone… It will be whatever we want it to be. It's called the Room of Requirement", she added somewhat seductively. "We're nearly there."

And so they were. Hermione led James past the same portrait three times, and then a door appeared. James looked in awe of Hermione, then swept her up in his arms and opened the new door. Hermione gasped as they entered. The Room had outdone itself. There was an enormous four poster bed, made of magnificently carved mahogany. The curtains on it were rich, golden silk, and so were the bed sheets. There were feather piilows, and the mattress was king-sized. There was a cozy fire in the grate, and even a nice ensuite. James carried Hermione to the bed, sat her on the edge, and kissed her passionately. Hermione drew him in, drinking in James' scent, the feel of his Quidditch-hardened muscles, the feel of his hair beneath her slender fingertips. She didn't know how long this could last, but she wasn't going to let James get away if she might not see him again. She didn't know how she had gone back in time, but she wasn't going to waste it. James moved his hands down to Hermione's hips, and reached for the tie of her robes. Hermione sighed with pleasure, relishing the feel of James' light touch on her hair, her hips, the now-bare skin of her torso. She stood up and let her robes drop to the floor, as James did the same. She felt James' hand snake around to her back, and her bra dropped to the floor too. James started leaning her back towards the bed, they fell in, and Hermione reached up to close the curtains, smiling.


	5. Hermione Woke Up again

**A/N Short, but sweet. **

Hermione woke up. She smiled contentedly and reached beside her to where James had slept beside her all night. His spot was empty and cold. Taken aback, Hermione now noticed the cotton-ness of the sheets. And the plain, maroon bed hangings. She wrenched them open, and instead of the little fire and the ensuite bathroom, she saw Lavender Brown snoring gently in the bed beside her. Hermione suddenly felt a little dizzy. Had last night been a dream? It had seemed so _real_. The ticklish pear, Sirius, Remus, Quidditch, The Room of Requirement, _James_. Sighing, Hermione put her feet into the same ugly pair of slippers she had worn two mornings ago. It must have just been a really good dream… Maybe she would never know.

***

Nine months later, Hermione was lying, exhausted, in a bed in St Mungo's. She had been in labour for 18 hours, but was now the proud mother of a little boy. After figuring out she was pregnant, Hermione realized joyfully that her night with James had not been a dream after all. When she graduated from Hogwarts, she let Harry and Ron go off to kill Voldemort while she stayed behind and took care of herself. Besides, once Ron found out, he had practically disowned her, and Hermione couldn't let Harry see the baby, since she was almost positive it would look like him. She had decided to move to Greenland, where she was now interning with the Norse Ministry for Magic. She had only come back to St Mungo's because they had such a good maternity ward. Now, a Mediwitch came in and handed Hermione her baby. He blinked his eyes. They were a startling blue, just as his father's had been, Hermione thought tenderly. She smiled ruefully at his tiny shock of black hair, which was destined to be either entirely unruly, or bushy and unmanageable. She closed her eyes blissfully as she held her newborn son, and fell asleep, dreaming of their future together.

**Yay! Finished! The first story I've actually completed, other than one-shots! Hooray!**


End file.
